Denying, Believing and Three Little Words
by MaggyBeth
Summary: post-triangle. They admit their feelings.


Denying, Believing and Three Little Words 

By Spooky 

Rtating: PG 

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder or Scully 

Note: This takes place right after Triangle ended. I am under a small suspicion that Mulder and Scully are all ready involved, they just haven't completely given into their desires. I know it's short, really, really short but oh well. There might be a second part if I ever figure out what to write. This is my third attempt at fan fiction, criticism of all kinds is accepted all I ask is that you be kind. 

Denying, Believing and Three Little Words 

When he had breathed those words to her she had panicked. One of her favorite fantasies was of Mulder telling her that he loved her. So when he finally did do just that she had walked out on him. Scully was good at denying things. And even though she wanted to hear him say that so badly she just wasn't ready to admit that she was affected by those words. To believe meant that she too would have to open up to him and even though she trusted Mulder, she couldn't find the courage to tell him that she felt the same way. 

Fifteen minutes later she was still sitting outside his hospital room, to nervous to go back in and face him. What if he pushed her on the subject of their feelings for each other? Was she ready to take that step? She sat there a while longer, ringing her hands in her lap, and thinking about what she was going to do with that partner of hers. Scully was hesitant to jump into a relationship with Mulder, after all they were partners and everything could change. 

"But then they were already in love with each other, what else could possibly change that already hasn't because of that?" Scully thought to herself. "We would only be taking our love for each other a step further, not changing the way we felt. We would only be adding on to what we already have. Truthfully, I can't see myself becoming anymore over protective of Mulder. The same goes for him." 

She assured herself that she was right, it was time to give them a chance. After six years would there ever be a right time? She was sick of waiting. 

Still unsure about what was going to happen, she stood up and walked into the room. For one brief panicked stricken moment she thought, "What if it was the medication? Maybe he didn't mean it and she would only look like a fool" 

Pushing the thought back into the outermost part of her mind she reasoned with herself. She knew that wasn't true. Scully had seen the way he looked at her in the past, had heard what he went through when she was missing, and she could never forget what happened in his hallway just before that bee had the nerve to sting her. She stopped just inside the doorway and saw that he was watching her from across the room. 

"Are you all right Scully?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine Mulder." He gave her a disbelieving look but let the lie pass. 

"Mulder, there is something I want to tell you." Her voice was sounding unsteady, even to her own ears. 

"Go ahead Scully, you know you can tell me anything." He told her, concerned that something might be wrong. After all, he had just spilled the beans on one of his most well kept secrets. Although he doubted that she believed his failed attempt at telling her how much he loved her. Of course that was evident in the way she dismissed him, he should know by now that it takes more than words to get Scully to believe in something. 

"I just wanted to tell you that I do believe you Mulder, and that I love you too." Finally saying that, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She then intently watched Mulder's face for a reaction. 

"Then again" Mulder thought to himself, "Maybe she is starting to open her mind to extreme possibilities." 

His face broke out into a wide grin and he motioned for her to crawl onto the bed with him. She hesitated for a split second before taking off her shoes and burying herself in his arms. 

"I knew you would come around." He whispered in her ear. Holding her closer he felt more than saw her eyes roll. 

"Yeah right Muldoon, I had you big time." She smiled and he responded by holding her tighter in his arms. After a few moments Mulder looked down and realized that Scully had fallen asleep. He smiled affectionately at the trusting form curled up next to him. He slowly drifted off listening to the even breathing of his sleeping Scully. 

Two days later Scully came breezing into the hospital room with a big smile and a bag in her right hand. She walked up to the window and pulled the blinds open, temporarily blinding her half-asleep partner. 

"Scully! What do you think you are doing?" He grumbled, rubbing at his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. 

"Time to wake up sleepyhead. I bring good news." She laughed affectionately at the picture Mulder presented, his hair ruffled and sticking out in several different directions, his feet tangled in the bed sheets and him rubbing at his eyes like a petulant five-year-old. Complete with the puppy dog face. 

"What good news?" He asked hopefully, still making little whining noises at being woken up. 

"They are releasing you. I brought you some fresh clothes. I'm taking you home." She threw the bag at him. "Get dressed so we can go." She then turned around and left the room, Mulder just staring after her. Somehow, Scully looked 

When they pulled up in front of Mulder's apartment Scully shut off the car and turned to face Mulder. He had been chewing endlessly on his bottom lip and that only meant one thing. He had something on his mind. 

"Okay Mulder, what is it that you have been mulling over for the past 30 minutes." She bluntly asked. No need to beat around the bush. 

"I don't want to go back to being just partners. You haven't said anything since that night in the hospital room. I was afraid you were having second thoughts." He said, grabbing onto her hand like it would hold her there if she was indeed planning on telling him it would never work. 

"I know Mulder, I don't want to either. I haven't been around because I needed sometime to think. And I haven't come up with anything either. I don't know how this new relationship is going to work." 

"How about we go up to my apartment and discuss this?" Getting out of the car he went around and opened her door and gently pulled her out, leaving her no choice but to follow. 

Once inside Mulder led her over to the sofa and they snuggled up together. Mulder laid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her more tightly against him. A piece of hair had fallen across her face and he tenderly pushed it back behind her ear. 

"I think we could pull it off." He told her. "We don't have to rush this. We have waited for six years, we can take this slowly, make sure it will work before we step over the line of no return." 

"We have already stepped over that line as far as I'm concerned." Kissing him lightly on the mouth. 

"That's True." 

There was a short pause in the conversation before Mulder came up with another argument. 

"I don't see why it wouldn't work. We love each other. What else is there?" When she still didn't look entirely convinced he went on. "We of course can't be affectionate in anyway towards each other at the office. Or on cases for that matter and if we stick to that we shouldn't have any problems there. We've gotten past genetic mutants, alien abductions, flukemen and various other things, I believe we can pull off a relationship. Trust me." 

She looked up at Mulder, when he was right, he was right. 

"If you think we can make it work I will just have to trust you to be right." She sighed, telling her mind to stop fighting against the perfect feeling of being his. Silencing the voice in her head she smiled and laid her head on his chest. 

They sat there quietly, enjoying being in each other's arms, for that is where they would spend the rest of their lives. They were through with denying their feeling for each other, it was time to believe, and enjoy the benefits of saying three little words. 


End file.
